So Close to Ngh
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Eren gets curious after Armin tells him about one of Jean's ticks and Jean panics when he gets stuck in a certain situation.


**This is my first time writing for SnK, so sorry if there's slight OOC. Also, this was originally written as a joke between my friend and I. So with that said, enjoy!**

* * *

"Eren..." Jean panted as Eren lapped at his neck. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, both loving the treatment and dreading what he knew would come soon.

"What's the matter, Jean?" Eren mumbled against his skin, smirking as he knew he finally had an upper hand over this asshole he fell in love with. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you."

"That's not it!" He snapped. "We have to stop, we have to stop now."

"Come on, this is the third time you're saying this. Everyone is busy so we won't be caught. Stop being a chicken."

Jean hesitated. 'Maybe it won't happen this time around,' he thought with high hopes. "Fine."

"Good." Eren quickly said before undoing the buttons to Jean's shirt and moving his mouth to savor his well toned chest.

Against the wall, Jean tilted his head back and let out another shaky breath. He could feel his pants tighten and desperately wanted relief. Eren loved taking his damn time, especially since it was Jean.

The shorter of the two pulled his mouth away and his slender fingertips ran down Jean's chest. The digits stopped at the waistband of the taller boy's pants and moved quickly to undo them and roll them down to his knees. Boxers remained and Eren's hand was quick to grab and stroke Jean through the fabric.

A small gasp escaped from Jean and he mentally cursed himself. He always turned into a bottom when it came to something like this and he hated it. It was so embarrassing... But hey, he freaking loved the treatment given to him. Sex was sex.

Eren and Jean locked eyes for a moment, an exchange of unspoken words were shared.

_Not so powerful now, huh?_

_Shut the fuck up before I change that._

Eren made an amused "heh" sound from his throat and placed a kiss upon Jean's lips. "Oh calm down, you asshole."

Jean rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something. However, instead of words being said, he let out a long moan when Eren pressed his thumb against his tip. All thoughts of wanting to beat Eren against the wall turned to wanting to fuck Eren against the wall, and the very thought only heightened his arousal. Another moan came escaped and by now he knew the brat was only doing this to watch him squirm.

He had to get out of there, and he had to get out of there now. But he didn't want to leave. The heat was too much to bare and he needed his release more than anything.

'Please don't let me fuck this up,' Jean thought. The blond was almost at his peak by now, thanks to not touching himself over a long period of time. Eren removed his hand from Jean's clothed shaft and this left an annoying feeling behind.

"What the hell, Ere– Nnn...!" Jean started but his voice fell to another moan when Eren slipped his hands inside of Jean's boxers. Jean's fingernails scratched against the stone wall and he had to take a deep breath to help clear his mind. It was of no use.

In the pit of his stomach, Jean could feel he was almost close. I was like fire engulfed him and now he only waited for the relief to wash over. Just... A few more strokes... He made he, he finally made it through this without making an ass of himself, he figured.

One stroke... Two strokes...

Jean arched his back and came into Eren's hand. He tried to cry out Eren's name, but instead a rather loud and luscious "Neigh!" came out. Jean's eyes widened and his froze.

It happened. It fucking happened. The one thing he was dreading the most and –

Eren started laughing. He removed his hand and shook it away from him, doubling over as he laughed.

"I-I can't believe it!" He exclaimed. "Armin told me you say that when you're turned on, but damn, I thought he was only joking!" The laughs died down to snickers and he shook his head.

The blond took a deep breath and started relaxing again. He gritted his teeth and glared as the laughing male. "Just shut the fuck up, Jaeger!" He snapped as he begun to fix himself up again. He mumbled words about not needed a brat to be on his case and laughing at him, but that only furthered Eren's amusement.

"C'mon, we all have our embarrassing tick." Eren said, trying to comfort the jerk he liked. "I'll stay shut about this, okay? But–! Only if you go around and say I'm the best and I can kick your ass anyway." He smirked.

Jean narrowed his eyes at Eren again. Why did he like him again? As much as he didn't want to go around saying what Eren wanted, he didn't need to risk him telling everyone about the neighing incident. Even though they were kind of/not really dating, Eren would be a dick and let word slip.

"Fine." He agreed.

Eren's smirked only widened and he walked over to Jean to push him against the wall again and kiss him. The kiss was sweet, something that rarely happened between them. And that's how Jean knew he could trust his lover and rival with his secret.

After he was done with his moment with Eren, he decided he had a certain blond genius to "talk" with.


End file.
